Party Time!
by Chibi AniAngel
Summary: Duo and Hilde invite Relena, Catherine, Sally, Dorothy, and the other Gundam pilots for a party what will happen?
1. Party Time! ch.1

Author's note: This is a Releena/Heero fanfic. This is my first fic so don't be to harsh ok? Send your comments to [stargazer326@hotmail.com][1], on with the story.

I do not own any of the characters, though I wish I did.

Party time!

It was a few years after the battle with Marimeia. She had not seen or heard from Heero since then. It was like he had vanished into thin air. Releena caught herself. _Why am I thinking of him again?_ She scolded herself. She quickly turned her attention back to her papers. Following in her father's footsteps, Releena became the Vice Foreign Minister between the Earth and colonies. She had just sat down when her communication system snapped on. 

"Duo, Hilde!" Releena exclaimed. "How have you been?" Her smile was now lighting up the room. "Releena," Duo said. "It's been three years since the war ended, me and Hilde are throwing a party." "Think you can get away from your duties for one night?" He grinned mischievously. "The other gundam pilots, Catherine, Dorothy, and Sally are coming."

Releena had stopped listening when he said "the other gundam pilots".

With hesitation she asked slowly "Will Heero be there?"

"Yes Releena, Heero will be there." Hilde winked at Releena while saying this.

Duo grimaced and said, "It took a lot of convincing though." "I'll try my hardest to make it there." Releena said. Silently she added "_nothing is gonna stop me from this!_" "Great we'll see you there." Duo said just before the screen went black.

Releena woke up extra early. _Today is the day of the party!_ She thought excitedly. After picking out her wardrobe she packed her bags. She then headed for the spaceport to go to the L2 colony. _I hope Heero shows up!_

"Hey Heero!" Duo said. "Glad you could make it." Heero just nodded and looked around the room. On one side was Wu Fei, Sally, Quatra, and Dorothy apparently in a heated conversation about which mobile suit fought the best during the war. On the other side were Duo, Catherine, Hilde, and Trowa.

He did not see _her_ anywhere.

Heero had gone from colony to colony trying to find the profession he liked the best. During those three years he had also tried to find out why Releena haunted his mind day and night. As the weeks turned to months he soon realized he held strong emotions for this one girl. As the months progressed slowly, Heero realized he was in love with Releena. He had every intention of using this party as an advantage to see her face again.

"Yo, Heero." Duo's annoying voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "I said did you notice who just walked in?" Duo said in a teasing voice.

"Hello everyone." Heero knew that voice. "Releena." He said. Like everyone else she was dressed casually. It almost shocked Heero how differently she looked. Not only because of the fact he had usually only seen her in uniforms, but Releena had matured greatly. Heero was taken aback when he saw just how beautiful she was and how she seemed to glow with radiance.

"Hi Releena!" The other guests seemed genuinely surprised she was there.

"I'm sorry I am late." She said. "That's alright." Duo said with giddiness in his voice. "Now that everyone is here, Hilde start the music." "Sure thing Duo."

Soon music started playing and everyone began to dance with the exception of Wu Fei, Sally, Heero, and Releena. _Here's your chance heero_, he told himself.

"Will you dance with me Releena?" He said with a smile.

"Will you dance with me Releena?" The words were echoing through her mind. Releena had just began to worry her trip was for nothing, Heero had barely said her name when she had walked in. Now he was asking her to dance with a smile that was to die for. The smile was what truly shocked Releena. She had never seen Heero smile. She could only imagine a smirk on his sweet lips, but a smile for her, she was in heaven. 

Realizing he was still waiting for a reply, Releena nodded. Releena was having a blast dancing with Heero and the others to the fast music. By this time, Sally had managed to drag Wu Fei out to the middle of the room to dance. Suddenly the music changed to a very slow song. Releena was starting to panic. Should she sit down or assume Heero actually wanted to slow dance with her. The only other time Heero had danced with her was when she had just found out she was a peacecraft and had returned to find a class party. She had managed to surprise Heero and convince him to come and enjoy the dance. Her question was answered when Heero scooped her up in his arms and started dancing.

_Well, well, well. What have we got here?_ Duo thought to himself. _It seems the slow music was a good idea after all. If everything goes according to plan, Heero and Releena will be doing more than dancing by this night's end._ "Duo," Hilde whispered. "Yeah?" "Do you think our plan will work?" She asked seriously.

"There is no doubt in my mind, Hilde." Both of them smiled wickedly. This was going to be fun.

_TO BE CONTINUED….._

   [1]: mailto:stargazer326@hotmail.com



	2. Party Time! ch.2

This is the continuation of the fanfic Party Time! Any questions or comments? E-mail them to me at [stargazer326@hotmail][1]

Now, on with the story.

Party Time

Chapter 2

_Well this night hasn't been a total waste!_ Thought Releena excitedly. She had been dancing with Heero most of the night, until that is she thought she would pass out from the very exercise of dancing with him. Releena excused herself saying she wished to take a walk. Releena went outside and proceeded to think just how she could get Heero to open up even more to her. It was when it started to get dark that she noticed just how long she had been walking. _How is it that every time I think of Heero I forget time itself?_ She asked herself.

Releena then turned around hoping she could get back in time for a little bit more fun when a cloth was clamped over her mouth. What was going on? She smelled chloroform, _not good_, she thought. She then tried to turn to see her assailant, to only realize she was falling unconscious. Her last thought before hitting the pavement was Heero.

Back at the party things were looking bad. _Where could she be?_ Heero thought frantically. The party had long ago stopped when Heero had asked everyone if they had seen Releena. After they had all realized she had not returned from her walk they began to worry.

At first they assumed she was just hanging around somewhere. When they couldn't find her in the house, they thought she might have gone home. Finding her car still in the driveway ruled out that option. It had been hours since then.

_Forget this! I'll find her myself!_ Heero thought determinedly. Without saying a word he ran for the door. "Heero wait!" Duo called. But the only answer he received was a slamming door.

_Wonderful!_ Duo thought sarcastically. He thought back to his and Hilde's plan. They had used the party as an excuse to get Releena and Heero together in one place. They hadn't known how to get the two dancing, but as luck would have it, Heero took care of that himself. After a while they were going to give an excuse to leave the two alone with soft music playing. However, they're plan had backfired. _Who would have thought Releena would go missing?! _Duo was now really worried, not for Releena though. Duo knew Releena could handle herself pretty well, Heero on the other hand could do something really stupid if it had something to do with Releena. _I hope they're BOTH okay._ He thought bitterly.

Releena awakened in a small cell. _What's going on?!_ She thought for a moment before remembering what had happened.

" So your awake, good." She looked in the direction of the speaker. He was a tall man with dark hair, beady eyes, and a large scar across his face. Releena shuddered slightly. She then noticed he was wearing a military uniform she had never seen. " Who are you and what do you want with me?" Releena demanded, with all her speech practice you couldn't hear the never-ending fear she held inside her. 

"You may call me Lucas, and what should I call you Vice Foreign Minister Dorlin?" The man asked with a smirk. "You can call me Vice Foreign Minister Dorlin!" Releena snapped. "No. That's too long, I'll just call you Releena. Okay brat?" He continued. "As for your purpose here, you are here to help our organization out." Releena silently cursed realizing she was chained to the wall, and couldn't slap the man before her.

Heero ran through the dark streets calling out Releena's name over and over. The occasional person he saw here and there had always said no when he had asked if they had seen a girl fitting Releena's description. He was beginning to lose hope. He saw an old homeless man and asked once again if the person had seen the girl he was searching for. The old homeless man looked up "Yeah I saw her all right…" The man replied, his voice small and raspy.

Heero was relieved to say the least. " Where did you see her? When did you see her? Which direction did she go?" Heero was about to ask the other million questions floating in his mind when the old man put up his hand to silence him. " Sorry." Heero apologized. "It's just really important I find her." The man said sorrowfully " You look like a kind hearted young man, so I will tell you what I saw." He paused for a minute as if recalling what happened.

" I was on my way to visit a friend of mine. When I saw a girl matching your description. She was really pretty if I recall correctly. I saw her turn around and head back to the direction she was coming from, when two men in uniforms put a cloth over her face and dragged her away. I was too far away to help." The man stopped his face twisted in an expression of guilt.

Heero was having thoughts of his own. _Whoever did that to her is going to have every bone broke in they're body personally by me! _He thought with rage. " Did you see which way they went?" Heero asked while still trying to keep all his anger in. " They took off in a truck down that road." The man replied while pointing to the north road. " Thank you, sir." Heero said with sincerity. _I might need the others help on this one. _He thought with the anger building inside him. He quickly raced back to Duo and Hilde's house. 

Duo was about to send a search party for Heero and Releena when he heard the front door slam with such force the entire house shook. Everyone in the room turned simultaneously toward the door. There stood Heero shaking with fury. His eyes showed a fire. Duo knew that look meant someone was gonna die very soon._ Uh oh! Better be prepared for the worst_, he told himself.

"Releena has been abducted!" Heero screamed with the rage he had been suppressing. After yelling his account with the homeless man, Heero looked up at the others to see their reactions. The girls looked ready to cry, while the other pilot's faces were completely solemn with the exception of Duo who looked ready to kill. _Good, Duo, because that's exactly what we're going to be doing._ Heero thought.

To be continued…

   [1]: mailto:stargazer326@hotmail



	3. Party Time! ch.3

This is Party Time! Chapter 3. If you have any questions or comments about my fic e-mail me at [stargazer326@hotmail.com][1]

Party Time! Chapter 3

After meeting the guard Lucas, Releena was starting to think of ways to get out of her mess. _If I could only get out of my chains! But first I have to see what this is all about._ " How am I supposed to help your organization?" Releena asked Lucas. " You my dear are a political leader, you have the status we need to launch a direct attack on Earth and the colonies." The man said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Hey, Lucas!" Another guard called to him. " We're to take her to the boss now." Now Releena was really afraid. _Better think of a plan now, Releena!_ She thought as she was dragged out if her cell.

Releena was taken to what looked like a control room. "Hello Releena." Said a deep voice across the room. Releena looked up to see a man about as old as her, with blond hair and deep green eyes. "Who are you?" Releena demanded. "That will be all for now gentlemen." He said to the soldiers." Yes sir." They replied then left. " I am the leader of this organization. My name is Appolos. " He started. "My organization, the destroyers, are here to start a war between Earth and the colonies. He said a smile creeping up on his face. " Why would you do that!" Releena shrieked. She remembered what the Earth and colonies had gone through before, in the wars. She would not let that happen again. " If the colonies and Earth have a war chaos will break out. While this is happening the destroyers will slowly take over each colony and country with our new mobile suits, once this is accomplished I will have complete supremacy." " These dolts actually think I am fighting for a nation they can rule." He laughed. " Your mad! Your plan will never work." Releena said calmly. "Oh, and why is that?" He said. " Because the gundams will destroy you." Releena said with a genuine smile.

Heero and the others had gone down the north road. The people they met on the road hadn't seen the truck or Releena. They were about to head back to the house to rethink the situation, when a boy about 13 went up to them and asked, "Are you looking for that pretty lady who was thrown in that big truck?" They all turned they're heads toward the boy. "Yes, did you happen to see which way the truck went?" Heero asked, his voice shaking.

"Yep, when I saw what happened I followed the truck. They took her to a clearing and a part of the road raised. I tried to follow them in but the road closed before I could get in." The boy paused for a minute. " I could take you there if you want." "Yes, could you take us there now?" Heero said. "Sure." The boy replied. " Follow me."

Heero and the others went to the clearing with the boy. The boy then said, "Here's where the road raised." Heero saw a small line across the road. " Thank you for you help." He said. "No problem." The boy replied." I have to go. Good luck finding your friend." With that he walked back. _We'll certainly need good luck._ Heero thought.

"So how am I supposed to help you?" Releena asked Appolos. "You Releena will become my bride and give me the leading position between Earth and the colonies before we attack." Appolos' smirk resurfaced. "I would never give you such a position much less marry you!" Releena screamed. " The wedding is all set, we will be wed tomorrow, I'm sure once we're married you'll change you're mind about my position." He said. "Do I have to repeat myself? I would never marry you!" Releena said with true hate in her voice. "Hmmm…Guards take her back to her cell and give her a beating, after that she may just change her mind." Releena was quickly taken back to her cell. 

The two guards roughly shoved Releena into her cell. After putting the chains on her once more they proceeded to get out two whips. _Oh, hell_. Releena thought as she saw the whips heading strait at her. Turning as far around as she could, Releena turned fast enough for the whips to only hit her back. One after the other the whips pierced her flesh. She cried out in agony each time. After about twenty minutes of whipping from the guards they stopped_. Thank goodness! _Releena said to herself. _I was beginnig to think they would never stop_. Any thought she had of rest from her beating was soon dashed as she saw the guards approaching. She soon found herself being punched in the face and kicked in the stomach repeatedly. It didn't hurt as much as the whips but it brought pain all the same to Releena. "That's enough." Lucas said. "We still need her in one piece for the wedding. Those are Commander Apolos' orders." "Right." The three men then left her to bleed in her cell alone.

After the guards left Releena sat thinking. _I don't care if they kill me, I won't give in. Heero wouldn't give in. But he would be shocked at what I look like now_. She thought as she noticed she was bleeding everywhere_._ She then turned all her thoughts to Heero and the others. Would they go looking for her? Would they find her? Did they even know if she was gone? _Of course they do_. Releena scolded herself. They were her friends. They were her only friends. They would come for her. _But I've got to find a way out of this myself in case they can't find me in time. What am I going to do?_

Heero and the others returned to get the deathsythe and wing zero. (Heero never leaves home without it.) Leaving the girls behind, the gundam pilots returned to the clearing at midnight. The plan was that Duo and Heero would infiltrate the place while Trowa, Wu Fei, and Quatra would monitor the outside. Using wing zero's saber to open the road, Duo and Heero went in. They were astounded to see the large base underground. "Well Heero it looks like there is more to Releena's abducting than we thought." Duo said. Quickly Duo and Heero hid they're gundams and went in search of Releena.

Heero and Duo went down a corridor only to find a room as big as a city filled to capacity with mobile suits. "Man, would you look at all of these suits" Duo said with astonishment_. I hope your alright Releena._ Heero thought as he and Duo continued down the long hall. 

Meanwhile Releena was being beaten even worse than before. " Releena all you have to say is yes, and this treatment won't be needed." Appolos' said standing before her. "NO. And wouldn't you rather marry someone who's not bleeding all over the place?" She asked sarcastically. " It doesn't matter we'll be the only ones besides the minister there." He paused. " Guards tell the Destroyers in space to aim all missiles toward the colonies now." He turned towards Releena. 

" What's it going to be princess? You can marry me and stop being beaten, or I can shoot off all the missiles the destroyers collected at the colonies." _I may be willing to sacrifice my life for peace, but certainly not the colonies. We fought so hard to maintain peace in the colonies and on earth._ _If it stops him from attacking the colonies I'll have to agree with him for now._ " I'm waiting for your answer, dear." He said impatiently. " Yes." She said her voice hardly above a whisper. " Very good." " The ceremony will begin now. Then we'll look at you're wounds." Releena slowly nodded, as she was half dragged to the next room.

TO BE CONTINUED…

   [1]: mailto:stargazer326@hotmail.com



	4. Party Time! ch.4

This is part 4 of Party Time! Send any comments to [stargazer326@hotmail.com][1]. Enjoy.

Party Time!

Chapter 4

Heero and Duo searched frantically through each room for Releena. They soon found themselves in a banquet room. _Why is there a banquet room in an underground base?_ Heero thought. "Wow, this just gets weirder and weirder." Duo remarked. " Heero, look over there." Duo whispered while pointing to a minister and a young man about their age, with green eyes and blond hair. Even stranger he was wearing a tuxedo. "Interesting." Heero said. "My guess is there is going to be a wedding, but why in a base?" Duo asked mostly to himself.

Music then started playing. "Where are all the guests?" Duo asked. " It's probably a private ceremony." Heero deadpanned. The doors leading to the banquet room suddenly banged open. Two guards came in dragging a girl behind them. Heero and Duo looked at the girl. "Oh my god, its Releena!" Duo nearly yelled. Heero had noticed this already, but what caught most of his attention was her appearance. She was wearing exactly what she had on yesterday, except, parts of her clothes were torn, and Heero couldn't see one place she wasn't bleeding from. "What did they do to her!" Duo said with disgust and hate. _All right now I'm definitely going to kill someone!_ Heero thought with venom.

Releena had immediately been taken to a large banquet room. While she was being dragged up the aisle she thought _Gee, and your wedding day is supposed to be the happiest day of your life._ She stood face to face with the man she was supposed to marry. _He didn't shoot the colonies; maybe I can escape and blow this base to atoms, if I get the chance._ She thought with a plan forming in her head. " Dearly Beloved…" The minister began. " Skip that." Apollos snapped. " Uh, yes sir." The minister stuttered. " Do you Apollos ________ take Releena Dorlin to be your lawful wedded wife?" "I do." He replied. " Do you Releena Dorlin take Apollos ________ to be you lawful wedded husband?" She noticed the guards were a few feet away. _Here goes nothing!_ She thought.

Releena turned around as fast as she could and punched one of the guards, knocking him out, then she did a complete flip and kicked the other guard in the place she knew would hurt the most. The guard doubled over and Releena used this opportunity to grab his gun. She turned and aimed it at Apollos. _Looks like those moves Milliardo taught me weren't for nothing after all. _She thought with satisfaction. She couldn't help but smile at Apollos' expression. _Looks like he underestimated me like everyone else._ She then had a second thought_. If I shoot him I might be able to save the colonies and earth, but it goes against everything I've worked to achieve in the name of peace. _She reached a decision. _Forgive me father. _ She pulled the trigger and Apollos fell to the ground. The minister ran away frightened out of his mind. Releena bent down and searched Apollos for anything that might give her an idea on how to destroy the base_. So much for my job as Vice Foreign Minister. _She thought. But strangely she didn't regret her decision. Finding blueprints of the base in his pocket, she stood up and was about to leave when something caught her eye.

Heero and Duo couldn't believe their eyes. Releena had not only knocked out two guards but she had killed someone as well. "So this is what you do in your spare time." Duo said with sarcasm while they approached her. Releena whirled around and pointed the gun at Duo before she realized who he was. " Oh, Duo, Heero." She said slowly as she threw the gun down. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "We came here to rescue you!" Duo said with amusement. "I have to go, now." She said and turned and walked away." Oh no you don't." Heero said finally, pulling her back to him in the process. " You aren't going anywhere in that condition." He said pointing to her still bleeding wounds, which the blood was still pouring on the floor. She looked at her wounds." I'm fine." She said with no emotion. "Whatever Releena." Duo said with impatience. " You can tell us everything when we get back home and get you cleaned up." Heero put one of her arms around his neck for support as they made they're way back to the gundams.

TO BE CONTINUED 

   [1]: mailto:stargazer326@hotmail.com



	5. Party Time! ch.5

This is part 5 of the fanfic Party Time! It's really short, forgive me. If you have any questions or comments about the fic e-mail me at [stargazer326@hotmail.com][1]. 

Party Time!

Chapter 5

After escaping the base, the gundam pilots and Releena went back to the house. Everyone was glad to see Releena. Until, that is, they saw all her bright red blood everywhere. "Oh Releena!" Catherine exclaimed. Heero quickly tore his shirt and wrapped Releena's open wounds. He then took Releena into the guestroom, leaving the others to think about what was going on.

"Heero?" Releena said. "Lay down on your stomach." He ordered. Releena obliged. "Now take off your shirt." Heero said without emotion in his voice. "What!" Releena shrieked. "I need to clean the whip wounds on your back with antiseptic." He explained. "Please trust me Releena." He said with sincerity. "Turn around." She ordered. Heero turned his back. "Okay, I'm ready." She said with nervousness in her voice. Being careful not to upset her, he quickly got behind her. He wet the towel he was holding with water and antiseptic and began to clean her wounds.

"Heero." Releena said after a moment of silence. "What?" "Why are you doing all this for me?" She asked recalling him coming to save her, dancing with her, and now this. He sighed. _Might as well tell her now_, _Heero._ He thought silently. "Because, Releena," He hesitated. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Releena was in shock. _Did I hear that right?_ Releena kept asking herself. "Releena." Heero said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you like that." "Turn around Heero." He did so. Releena quickly put her shirt back on. She then went over to Heero. Once in front of him she could see his head hung low. "I love you too, Heero." She said, her voice at a whisper. He snapped his head up when he heard this. Releena could see tears in his eyes. She couldn't believe it. The perfect soldier was gone, she was looking at Heero, the real Heero, the boy she had fallen in love with when he came to earth as a part of operation meteor. "Do you mean it?" He asked with hesitation.

"I mean it with all my heart." She replied. Releena tilted his chin up so he was looking her directly in the eyes. "I love you Heero, don't forget that." She then decided to surprise him and gave him a long kiss. When they parted Releena said, "It's time to talk to the others." Heero nodded, and they both headed for the door.

"How long are they going to be in there?!" Duo ranted for the tenth time. "Be patient, they're probably talking about what happened at the base." Hilde said. "Yeah right." He retorted. Just then they heard the click of the guest room door. All of they're jaws dropped when they saw not only Releena, but also Heero smiling! "What happened in there?" Duo asked. "Nothing, Heero helped me clean some of my wounds." Releena replied in a mischievous voice. "Oh, and we're In love with each other, too." Heero continued in a casual voice. "WHAT?" everyone shrieked. "We've got to talk about the underground base now." Releena said in a hating voice. _Uh oh_ they all thought.

TO BE CONTINUED

   [1]: mailto:stargazer326@hotmail.com



	6. Party Time! ch.6

This part 6 of the fanfic Party Time! Any questions or comments e-mail to me at [stargazer326@hotmail.com][1]. Also, I would like to dedicate all of Party Time! To my friend ReveenaOathBlood without whom I would have never started writing. Thanks. Enjoy. 

Party Time!

Chapter 6

Releena and Heero had just sat down, when Releena was bombarded with questions. Wu Fei and Trowa talking about the base. While the girls and Duo were asking all about her's and Heero's relationship. "That's enough!" Heero shouted. "Releena go to bed." Heero said. "But I have to tell….." She began. "Now." He ordered. "Okay." Releena replied meekly. She then went upstairs to the guest bedroom. She had just about gotten to sleep when she recalled something the now dead Apolos had said right before she had entered the banquet room of the base. "If you try anything funny, the destroyers have orders to immediately launch all the missiles at all the other colonies besides the one we're on. So don't try anything stupid." That was what he had said. She had completely forgotten. _Oh no, I could have already destroyed the colonies with my foolishness. I can't just lay here and do nothing._ Releena got up quietly and went to her window. _I can't risk the others._ She thought. _I don't want them hurt if I have to blow up the base_. A second thought came to her, _IF I can blow up the base_. Opening the window she jumped out without making a sound. _I have to destroy that base_. She thought desperately.

Heero had decided to go to bed. Since the others had all retired earlier he saw no point in staying up himself. It was then it dawned on him that he would have to sleep in the same room with Releena. _No problem Heero_. He told himself. _Releena won't mind_. _I hope_. Going in as quietly as he could (which is practically silent) he looked at the bed. _Where's Releena_? After looking all around the room he noticed the window was open. _Oh No._ "Wake up everyone!" Heero yelled through the house. "What's the idea, Heero?" Duo asked in a grouchy tone. "Releena is missing." He stated. "Again!" Duo remarked. "Just how many times do we have to find her?" He asked everyone who had gathered in the living room.

Heero and the others figured Releena would probably head back to the base. Since the gundam pilots were extremely fast runners they found Releena near base entrance right after she got there. "Didn't we just rescue her from here?" Duo asked with sarcasm. "Duo, how long was that drop between the hole and the base?" Heero asked as he stopped for a breath of air. "Um…It was about 300 feet, why?" "Because Releena just jumped in it." Heero said, panic rising in his voice. "What!" Duo yelled. "Heero, I hope your girlfriend can land that!" _Me too Duo_. Heero thought silently.

Releena heard the others trying to catch up with her_. Darn it! Why did they have to follow me? Well, at the very least I can try to see if the missiles have been launched. I wonder if I can deactivate the missiles if they haven't been launched?_ She saw the hole in the road made by wing zero. Running once again she jumped strait in the hole. _Wow! I've got a long way down,_ but I know I can land it. She thought as she started recalling the training Milliardo had put her through just in case something like this ever did happen. _Thank you dear brother._ It was then she landed. She ran strait for the control room where she had first encountered Apolos. She spotted a guard about ten feet ahead. Being as quiet as possible she snuck up on the guard and hit him unconscious. Taking his gun and some small explosives from this pocket, she resumed her running.

Making it to the control room with minor difficulty, Releena looked around and saw only one guard. _Very poor security_. She thought with hopefulness. Knocking the guard out cold from behind, Releena went to the control panel. "Oh no! The missiles are set to launch in five minutes!" "I'm not a computer technician or a scientist. How am I supposed to stop this!? She thought in desperation. "You could ask us to help you." She turned around to see none other than five angry gundam pilots. "Um….hi, I'd love to stay here and watch you glare at me all day but I am currently trying to deactivate very large missiles about to launch at the colonies, with no idea what I'm doing!" She yelled the last part of her small speech. "What!" The pilots yelled out. Rushing to the console where Releena was they worked at the controls until there was about thirty seconds left. _Dear God please don't let them die, they were the ones e fought for._ _Don't let it end this way._ Releena prayed silently. Just as she was about to accept defeat the computer flashed and said "Mission Aborted". Releena let a small cry escape her lips. Then pushing her way to the front of the group she set the self-detonation device for the base top go off in ten minutes. When the screen revealed the command she had given the pilots gave a gasp. "We have to get out of here now." She said with a calm that she didn't know she had the moment. With that said she proceeded to the exit she had seen when she was being held captive. She heard the others running behind her again. She quickly shot the two guards standing guard by the door leading out. _There go another two on my record._ She thought with bitterness.

Releena and the gundam pilots made it back to the house before they a heard a very large KABOOM. _There goes the base_. Releena thought with satisfaction. "Okay Releena, spill." Heero ordered, his tone wavering between angry and worried. "Okay, It started when I was taking my walk…." 

After the others heard her story they decided to go to sleep_. I can't believe all that happened to Releena_. Heero thought as he climbed into bed. Not saying a word he held Releena in his arms. And that was the first night in a long time either of them had a peaceful sleep. 

TO BE CONTINUED

   [1]: mailto:stargazer326@hotmail.com



	7. Party Time! ch.7 Epilogue

Note: I have had several people ask about how Releena's name is spelled. It was an honest mistake. I don't feel like changing it. This is part 7 and end of my fanfic Party Time! I do not own any characters of Gundam Wing. Any comments or questions? Send them to me at [stargazer326@hotmail.com][1]. Thanks.

Party Time! 

Chapter 7 

Heero awakened slowly realizing he was holding Releena. Not wanting to wake her up he carefully got out of bed, changed, and left the room leaving Releena to slumber. When Heero reached the dining room he saw all the other pilots and girls already eating breakfast. "Hi Heero." Quatre said in a friendly tone. "Hi." Was Heero's response with a smile. Everyone dropped their silverware and stared. "That's the second time in two days he has smiled." Quatre said, his voice sounded slightly amused. Duo recovering said, "Alright who are you and what have you done to the real Heero Yuy?" Heero ignored him and walked over to his laptop. He then started typing furiously. "That's the real Heero." Trowa stated. "In case you all have forgotten we still have a mission to do." Heero said in his normal voice. "What mission?" Duo said. "Well there was obviously more to the organization then just the base we blew up last night." Heero replied his voice growing colder by the second.

"We have to go and capture or blow up those missile satellites near the colonies." Wu Fei said, his voice calm and assured. "Alright, the God of Death is back in action again." Duo yelled happily. Heero glared at him and said, "Be quiet, Releena's trying to sleep." "Oh, sorry." Was Duo's weak reply. "Speaking of Releena, is she going to be okay?" Asked the loving Gundam pilot, Quatre. "I think so." Was Heero's answer. The five Gundam pilots then discussed their plan of action.

Around noon Releena woke up. After saying her good mornings she decided to take a walk. "Absolutely not." Was everyone's instantaneous reply when she told them. "Why not." She asked. "Did you forget what happened to you the last time you decided to take a walk?" Heero asked sarcastically. Releena stiffened. "No I haven't forgot." She then went outside before the others could say another word. _The nerve of them. It's not like I wanted to get captured and beaten. _She wound up in a small park. Releena looked at all the beautiful flowers and sighed. It was beautiful out. _Even though I'm in a colony, it still seems so much like Earth_. Another thought struck her. _Darn, I have to return to Earth tomorrow._ She had promised her brother she would return in a week. After much debating she decided she wouldn't tell him what happened. _It would only worry him._ She then turned around and went back to Duo's house to pack her things.

When Releena returned everyone was glad to see she was okay. Releena then excused herself and went to her and Heero's room. She pulled out a suitcase and began to pack her things one at a time. She then came across her camera. _Maybe they'll let me take a picture of them_. She thought. Releena then went to the living room where everyone was. Lady Une was there as well. "Oh, hello Lady Une." Releena said as she saw her. "Hello Miss Dorlin." She replied politely. "It's Releena, Lady Une." Releena corrected. She hated being referred to as a miss or princess. "Anyway, I wanted to know if all of you would mind me taking your picture." Releena said. "We don't mind!" The girls, Duo, and Quatre said with enthusiasm. "What about you guys?" Releena asked the silent Wu Fei, Heero, Trowa, and Lady Une. "It would be an honor." Lady Une replied. The other pilots didn't reply. Releena figured that would be as close to a yes as she got. Releena quickly snapped five pictures of all her friends. "Let me take a picture of you and the others." Lady Une said. "Okay." Releena replied, and handed her camera to Lady Une. Before Releena could move to where she wanted to pose Heero pulled her to him and kissed her. Lady Une quickly took the picture. "That's going to be a great picture." Duo joked.

The next morning while everyone was still sleeping Releena got up and changed. Leaving a note on the table explaining she had to return to Earth. Grabbing her bags she headed toward her car. Taking one last look at the house where her love was, she jumped in her car and headed for the spaceport.

On the shuttle Releena thought about everything that had happened in her short visit. A thought popped in her head. _What about those soldiers I killed? I can't go back to being a pacifist after what I did._ She reached her decision when she landed on Earth. She would give her position as ruler of the Cinq Kingdom to Milliardo, and she would only leave her job as Vice Foreign Minister if they thought she should. _I'll tell Milliardo everything tomorrow at breakfast. Hopefully Noin will be there to calm him down when he hears of the new threat._ Her thoughts turned to the Gundam pilots. She briefly wondered what they would do to the missile satellites. _I'll address the Earth and colonies about it. The others can do as they wish_. She thought as she got off the spaceplane and headed to her home.

Heero and the others awakened to find the note Releena had left. "Darn, she was the one who brought the excitement to our party." Duo joked. Heero looked once more at the letter and smiled. "Look! He's doing it again!" Duo said pointing at Heero's smile. Heero didn't care what Duo said, Releena had made his world a lot brighter when she said she loved him. Smiling was hard not to do, even if he had been trained as the perfect soldier. "Leave him alone, Maxwell." Wu Fei ordered. "Right, we have to go to the satellites and blow them up before any more damage can be done." Quatre said with seriousness in his voice. With that the pilots left the house after saying goodbye to the girls, and headed towards their Gundams. (How else were they going to get to another colony that fast?)

Releena sat down to breakfast with her brother and Noin who had now been married for one year. "How was you're stay at Hilde and Duo's house?" Milliardo asked with curiosity. "Well…." Releena began. "Releena what happened?" her brother asked when he saw her go a bit paler. Releena took a deep breath. " Well it started like this…"

Once Releena had finished her story and gotten yelled at for being foolish she went to take a nap. On her way to her room she walked by the television, which was giving the news. Going over to turn off the t.v. Releena stopped when she saw a picture of Wing Zero being broadcasted. Turning up the volume she heard the announcer say, " The Gundams who helped us in the wars before were spotted attacking several satellites. Investigators say that each of the satellites held missiles aimed at the colonies. With the missiles destroyed we have possibly avoided another war confrontation. We would like to personally thank the Gundams for their help and we hope they continue to fight for peace. In other news…" _Releena switched the t.v. off. They did it. Thank you guys. You've saved us once again._

With their latest mission completed the Gundam pilots headed back to Duo's house. "That was harder then I expected it to be." Trowa said. "Yes, but we made it out alive, that's the important thing." Quatre replied to his negative remark. Heero left the others and began to make repairs to his Gundam. He fully intended to go to the Earth and see Releena when he was done. Soon after the other pilots came down to the basement to work on their Gundams as well. After repairing his Gundam, Heero said his goodbyes and headed to Earth. After Heero left Duo said "I bet you ten bucks he's going to see Releena." No one argued.

Releena walked out on her balcony the next day. _I miss Heero so much_. In the back of her mind she knew she would see him again. They were in love with each other after all. Releena's thoughts were cut short when she saw a lone figure in the rose garden. She immediately knew who it was. She quickly made her way to the rose garden to meet her love.

On his way to Releena's home, Heero had stopped at an expensive jewelry store. One of the employees asked, "Is there anything I can help you with? Would you like to look at any of our merchandise?" "Yes, I would like your help picking out an engagement ring, money is no object." Heero told the woman behind the counter. After picking out a ring (which was really gorgeous and expensive) Heero returned to his Gundam and flew toward the Cinq Kingdom.

__

I hope she will accept me. Heero thought. When he arrived, he stopped in the rose garden to admire their beauty. _Just like Releena_. He smiled.

Releena met Heero in the rose garden. "Heero!" She exclaimed. "Hi Releena." Heero replied as he swept her in an embrace. Kissing her with all the passion he had held in. When they broke apart Heero was the first to speak. "Releena, you know I love you more then anything, right?" From the tone in Heero's voice Releena was beginning to panic. Would he leave her for a mission or something else? "Yes I know." Was Releena's answer. "Then will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Heero asked looking her strait in the eyes and producing the ring. "Of course I will!" Releena cried. She kissed him with all her might while he slipped the ring on her finger. While she was kissing him something occurred to her. _I'm going to be Mrs. Heero Yuy. My dream is going to come true_. Releena chose that moment to faint.

Heero carried Releena to the door and rang the bell. The butler answered it. "What happened to Mrs. Releena?" The butler exclaimed. His question brought Milliardo and Noin to the door. "What happened to her?" Noin asked. They quickly brought Releena inside and laid her on the couch. "What's going on?" Milliardo asked Heero. "Why is she like that?" "She fainted." Was Heero's response. "Well I can see that! What made her faint?" Milliardo demanded. "I proposed to her." Heero said with a smile. Milliardo and Noin fainted dead away. "Why does this family faint so much?" Heero wondered out loud.

****Five months later****

"Man, I still can't believe Heero proposed to her." Duo said to the pilots as he fixed his tie on his tux. Today was Heero's and Releena's wedding. Since a fight always broke out when discussing whom the best man should be Heero had let Releena decide. She thought that Trowa should be the best man and Hilde would be the Maid of Honor. Finally the ceremony began. As Releena came down the aisle the only thing Heero could think of was that he was the luckiest man in the world. After the vows were said the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride." When Heero and Releena's lips met the entire church burst in applause and cheers. 

Heero went and took off Releena's garter slowly while receiving many cheers for doing so. All the men assembled. "You're mission is to catch this." Heero said in his monetone voice. Of course the pilots took this very seriously. After a series of punches and kicks Duo won the battle as he proudly showed the garter in his hand. Next were the girls. Every woman except Hilde and Sally gathered and prepared to catch the bouquet. The guys sat back and watched as the girls screamed and shoved. Suddenly bouquet was thrown out of the group of mad women, and landed right in Hilde's hands! "Uh…" Was Hilde's only word as the shock settled through her. _Heh heh._ Duo thought as he put the gerter on Hilde's leg. Hilde blushed a bright crimson. Everyone then went to the reception.

Releena and Heero cut the cake and promptly smashed it in each other's faces afterward. All of the guests laughed at their antics. After dancing, eating, talking, and almost everything else possible, Heero and Releena were escorted to the limousine that would take to them to the airport. They had planned on immediately leaving the wedding to their honeymoon. (not aware that Duo had installed a camera in the cabin where they would be staying)

With smiles on both their faces the bride and groom headed off to start their new life together.

The End

Note: Sappy, I know but I couldn't help myself. If you have any comments you know where to

e-mail me. Thanks. -star

   [1]: mailto:stargazer326@hotmail.com



End file.
